This new spray carnation cultivar originated as a hybrid seedling developed by me at our nursery in Aalsmeer, Holland, by crossing two carnation varieties, Dianthus superbus and Dianthus superbus (both unpatented) selected from my collection of carnation varieties maintained at our Aalsmeer nursery for breeding purposes. The female parent of Stagigi is a unnamed Dianthus superbus cultivar, and is characterized by a widely branched spray and white flowers with deep incisions. The male parent is a unnamed Dianthus barbatus cultivar, and is characterized by a more compact spray and small white flowers with straight margins. The cultivar Stagigi is a true hybrid between the two botanical species. This seedling was selected for propagation because of its very unusual flower coloring and its sturdy, fast growing growth habit. Under my direction, propagation was done by means of cuttings. The initial success of the propagation was continued through several successive generations which proved that the new variety retained all of the distinguishing characteristics of the original parent seedling and that these characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.